Our Lives Are Precious, Aren't They?
by queenspice
Summary: multiple Levi x Reader short stories. Most are one shots, but some are two shots or even three.
1. I Love Your Eyes part 1

**So this is going to be multiple Levi x reader short stories. Most of them are going to be one shots, but some will be two shots or even three.**

**If you want me to do a particular reader insert, you can say something in the comments or shoot me a message on my tumblr, which is arlertjpeg **

**I don't know how well these will turn out, but I plan on sticking to this!**

* * *

**I Love Your Eyes**

**part 1 of 3**

"Squad leader, [first name]!" someone in my group called for me, and I turned my back to the lifeless titan whom I had just killed. I recognized the voice as one of the younger ones, but I could not for the life of me remember his name. It wasn't that I was rude and didn't think his life was worth remembering, it was just that I had a bad memory when it came to naming a face.

My eyes widened when I saw the young redhead was facing a fourteen-meter titan. He called for me for help, but I didn't understand why when his maneuver gear was in contact. He stood on a high roof by himself, with the female titan smiling down at him.

_Why isn't the idiot moving? _I asked myself as I immediately moved to rescue him. The female titan was about to smack my cadet when I swooped down and stuck my arm out. I grabbed his waist, and we were about to swing to safety when the titan hit the spot we were just standing on, causing the two of us to be covered in debris and slamming into another part of the house.

Pain erupted from my whole body as I lay among broken pieces, but the pain was worse in my face. It took me a few seconds to realize I couldn't see out of my left eye. I raised my hand to my face, pulled it back, and saw my fingers were covered in blood.

The screams from my young cadet pulled me from the stupor I was about to sink into, and I looked up to see the female titan was holding him in her grasp.

I pulled my aching body out of the debris I was laying in, and released my left grappling hook. The hook sank into the hand of the titan, and she fixed her eyes on me. With the flick of my finger, my body was skillfully launched towards the titan's arm. At the last second, I drew my blade, and slashed at the large plain of skin that did not belong to a human.

The boy was dropped to the ground, as I was enclosed in the titan's other hand.

I couldn't move. I wasn't able to move and so I struggled in the grasp of the monster. I could hear my cadet scream as I was sliding closer and closer to my death.

I was pulled towards a mouth that was much larger than my own body, and then I was engulfed into total darkness.

My body was laying on something wet- a tongue. I felt disgusted as I was suddenly thrown forward, towards the back of the throat. Before I was able to go down, I released my grappling hooks towards the front of the mouth.

I felt the hooks grasp into something solid, and the titan suddenly howled in pain. I started screaming as well, but the ear splitting yell the titan was releasing drowned my miniscule noises out.

I released the gas and was launched forward, towards the teeth. I pulled out both of my blades at the same time and thrust both of them upwards, into the roof of the mouth.

As soon as the titan's jaws opened and I saw the clear skies, I wasted no time in retracting my wires and releasing the gas at full speed.

"I'm not ready to die yet!" I shouted as I shot out of the mouth. I turned around to face my enemy. I released my hooks into its head, and swung in a wide arc around to its back where I slashed its neck deep with my blade.

I retracted my wires and stood on the back of the titan's head as it fell to the ground.

"Squad leader [first name]!" the redhead whom I saved called for me as soon as my feet were on solid ground.

"Good work kid," I said as nausea suddenly hit me. I could feel my body grow heavy and I started to stumble.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Totally fine," I replied before the world I was seeing faded to black.

* * *

I woke up on something chilly. I think it was a table, but I couldn't be sure. A bright light met my gaze immediately, and I squinted.

"You're awake," a husky voice said.

I took few seconds to open my mouth. My throat felt dry as I asked, "Who the hell are you?" I turned my head, trying to see who was with me. My vision was blurred at first, but details suddenly became clearer.

"The doctor," the voice replied. "We haven't met earlier because you never needed my supervision…until today."

I realized quickly that something was wrong. I couldn't see through my left eye. I raised my hand to my face to touch something smooth covering my eyelid. "Speaking of vision," I said. "What…?"

"Ah, you noticed."

"How can I not?" I asked when I suddenly saw the doctor. Yep, I never met him until that moment.

The old doctor sighed as he sat down in a chair beside the table I lay on. "You saved one of our cadets a few days ago resulting in the total loss of vision in your left eye. You blacked out, and while you were unconscious, I did some surgery. I removed the damaged areas of you eye, and replaced the whole thing with glass."

It was my turn to sigh and I closed my good eye. "You don't beat around the bush, do you old man?"

* * *

The mess hall was buzzing with talk until I dragged my sorry ass in. As soon as I appeared, everyone stopped talking to stare. I ignored the gaze of the others as I got myself a plate of food and headed to the table where the other squad leaders sat. I took the only empty chair situated next to Hanji, and right across from Levi Ackerman. The short man only looked at me and said nothing. I levelly met his gaze and said nothing myself. I was hoping to look at him until he looked away first, but I was the one to turn away when Hanji said my name.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"You okay?" she asked with a smile.

"I think so," I said as I unconsciously touched my left eye. I wore an eye patch, but instead of having a strap circling around my head like Hanji did with her glasses, the only thing holding the leather in place was the piece that rested behind my left ear. It was like wearing half a pair of glasses. "I'm still doped up on medication, so it's hard to tell."

"Squad Leader [first name], sir!" a voice suddenly shouted in my left ear. I cringed at the volume and turned my head to see the familiar locks of red hair. It was the boy I saved.

"I lost my eyesight, kid, not my hearing!" I told him.

The boy bowed low, catching me off guard.

"I'm so sorry leader!" he said a little loudly. "If I wasn't such a coward, you wouldn't have had to come save me! I know it's not much, but I owe you what I have left of my life!"

I closed my eye and leaned my chin in my hand, which I had rested on the table. I crossed my right leg over my left and said quietly, "And if I had aimed to kill the titan instead of swooping down to get you, I would not have lost my eye. We both might have left the scene unscathed." I opened my eye to see the redhead look at me with his jaw open. "It's in our nature to need help. As human beings we rely on others to survive, so do not apologize for calling for me. That was the correct thing to do in that sort of situation. You were scared, but not as much as I. I swore to keep my cadets safe, so that's what I tried to do. You say you owe me your life, but you do not. All I ask is that you continue to serve for the purpose of defeating the titans."

The boy suddenly grinned. "Sir yes sir!" he said.

I smiled lightly. "Good. Try your best and don't let me down."

"Of course sir!" he said.

I watched as the boy headed back to his seat. When I turned in my chair to eat food, I noticed Hanji was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked, furrowing a brow.

"You were smiling," she said.

"Hmmm, don't remember," I said before picking up the loaf of bread on my plate.

"Oh, squad leader [first name]!" someone else called my name behind me.

"Would you drop it with the 'squad leader'?" I turned and asked immediately. "When we're not in the field, just call me by my name, alright?!"

"Sorry sir!" the speaker said. It was a blond boy who spoke. I swore I could have placed his name too, but it didn't come to me right away. "Anyway, sir, I heard you were completely in the titan's mouth!"

"Yeah, I heard that too!" Another boy said.

"Heard it? Pfft that's nowhere near seeing it with your own eyes!" a girl suddenly said excitedly. "It was the coolest thing ever!"

I smirked as I listened to the young kids talk.

"What was it like?" a girl asked me.

Multiple eyes were trained in my direction.

"What was it like?" I scoff and cross my arms. "It was disgusting. I hope to never be back in the mouth of a titan unless I'm dead."

"You must tell me everything!" Hanji suddenly shouted beside me as she clutched my arm.

"Definitely!" I confirmed.

The loud sound of a cup being slammed down on the table made me look in the direction. Levi stood from the table and said in his signature low voice, "[first name], come to my office after you're finished."

I watched silently as he left before allowing me time to respond.

"What was that about?" Hanji suddenly asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "Hell if I know."

After dinner, I made my way to Levi's office. I knocked on the door and said my name loud and clear before he could ask who I was.

"Come in," he replied.

I walked into his office, not even surprised at the cleanliness. Levi was sitting in one of two chairs across from his desk, and he motioned for me to sit in the other. In order for me to sit down, I had to cross in front of his sitting form.

When I was about to step across him, my left foot caught on his and I stumbled. Before I could hit the ground, Levi grabbed my forearm, steading me in his strong grip.

"Thanks," I said as I took the empty seat. I noticed quickly that he didn't sigh or give me his usual 'tsk' as he helped me. How sweet of the shortie. I crossed my right leg over my left and leaned back in the soft cushions. I closed my right eye in content and almost smiled. I was about to ask Levi what he wanted to talk to me for, but the silence we were sitting in was too comforting, and I ended up saying nothing at all.

"Let me see it," Levi suddenly said in the silence.

"No."

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's gross."

I heard Levi stand to his feet. I could hear his boots against the wooden floor as he walked closer to me. I opened my eye to see he was bending slightly so we could see face to face.

He reached towards me, and I jerked my head out of his path. "I said no."

"I said let me see," he argued without raising his voice. "Don't be a brat."

"If I show you will you leave me be?" I asked, irritated.

He nodded slightly and I sighed. Reaching up, I uncovered my left eye and opened it. As to be expected, my eyesight was unhindered. Nothing changed.

I lowered my head to feel my short [hair color] hair fall into my eyes. Levi held my chin with his fingers and tilted my head back. The brunette man said nothing for a while, and I was going to give him a smart remark. I opened my mouth to say something, when he suddenly placed his hand on top of my head. He made me look down, and I didn't understand until his forehead was pressed against mine.

"Thank god," he said in a relieved voice. It was so different from his usual deadpan tone that I was taken completely off guard. "Thank god nothing worse happened. This is a small price to pay."

"What are you-"

"I swear if you get hurt like this again, I'm going to kick your ass." Ah, there was the bored tone I was so used to.

"Wha-" I was cut off when I felt something rough press lightly to my left eyelid. Levi's dark hair was in my view, and it took me a few seconds to realize what was happening. He was pressing a kiss to my face.

_What's wrong with this guy?_

**I don't own the characters of SNK**


	2. I Love Your Eyes part 2

**{AN} Thanks to the two of you who said you wanted more on the first chapter! I didn't think anyone would have wanted to read more.**

**I Love Your Eyes, Part 2**

I froze as soon as I felt Levi's lips on the back of my left eyelid.

_What is he doing? _I asked myself as his dark hair swung into my view. Levi straightened himself, and put on his signature bored expression. I felt like what just happened, didn't happen at all as he sat back down in his chair.

"W-W-W-" I tried to form a question, but nothing came out of my mouth and I instead just made a fool of myself.

"Don't stutter, [first name]," Levi said, shooting me a smirk.

"I was not stuttering!" I told him.

Levi chuckled and was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. I tensed up as Levi said, "State you name and business."

"It's Erwin," a strong voice said on the other side of the door. I gasped lightly and secured my eyepiece in place.

"Come in sir," Levi said as he and I stood up simultaneously. The door opened, Commander Erwin stepped in, and Levi and I saluted him.

"Squad leaders Levi and [first name]," Erwin said. "I need to talk to the both of you."

* * *

"So you were almost eaten by a titan and escaped? You were in the throat?" Erwin asked for confirmation after I gave him a summary of what happened in the city.

"Yes sir. I didn't want to be dinner that evening, and the bastard didn't try to chew before swallowing," I tapped the leather over my left eye and added, "This is what reminds me of that day."

Erwin nodded. "It's good to see you still standing, leader. I came to talk to the both of you about the next mission. We're going beyond the wall to Shiganshina."

"For that Jaeger kid," Levi said.

Erwin nodded. "He needs to go to his home in order for us to make any progress towards our goal of defeating the titans."

I scoffed. "So, we're putting our lives on the line to get the boy to Shiganshina," I said.

Erwin nodded again. "The plan is just a baby right now. Many of the others don't know about it yet. I wanted to make sure it would be alright with you, [first name], to be a part of it," Erwin nodded towards me and then looked at Levi, "and for you, Levi, to protect the boy with your cadets while we go there."

I crossed my right leg over my left. "Of course, commander. I will be glad to join in the fun beyond the wall." I looked to Levi and saw he was frowning. _Is he upset about something? Oh wait, no one knows what Levi's thinking. He's a loose cannon._

"Commander," Levi said. "I think it would be wise to leave out, [first name]."

"What?" I asked. He didn't even look at me as he talked to Erwin.

"Since losing her eye, [first name]'s depth perception has been compromised. If she stumbles over a small obstacle now, who knows how well she will be able to fight in the front lines? It would be best to keep her behind."

"That's like relieving me of duty completely!" I exploded where I sat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Then what do you propose?" Erwin asked Levi without even looking in my direction.

"I will take over her squad members," he said, "She can stay behind and-"

"And what?" I asked him. "Man the walls?" I looked to Erwin and said, "I can do it, commander! I will get used to my condition before the date of the mission and I will be capable of leading my squad out there. My cadets can't work together unless I'm with them. We're a team, sir! I trained them to work as a whole person instead of just a few individuals. Without one of us, we can't perform our duties."

"[First name]-"

"I refuse to abandon my squad members, just as I refuse to abandon mankind! My disability will not hinder my ability to lead, I swear it."

Erwin looked at me for a few seconds before chuckling. "The fire that burns within you is one of the reasons why I asked you to become a squad leader in the first place, [first name]," Erwin stood to his feet and added, "Do as you say you will and practice getting used to your abilities before the mission date. If you are able to perform your duties, you can come, but if you are unable to do so, you will stay behind and we will continue on with Levi in charge of your cadets."

I could feel a small smile tug on my lips. "Thank you, sir. That's all I can ask for."

Erwin gave a small smile and said, "I will leave you both now."

I watched helplessly as the commander left the room. The air fell in silence almost too quickly, and the tension thickened. I was sure it was because of me, and I turned on my fellow commander.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Levi as I stood to my feet. "What makes you think you can try to get rid of me so easily? You may be humanity's strongest soldier, but hell, Levi! You have no right to propose the idea of leaving me behind, for God's sake!"

"I do in the interest of the objective, [first name]." Levi stood to his feet as well and came closer to me. He stood only a few inches away, and I had to look down in order to stare him in the eye. Sometimes I hated being the taller one. "If you fail out in the line of fire, what do you think is going to happen?"

"That's when my second-in-command comes in," I told him. "If I die, then Leroy takes over."

"That's true, but some people will be affected should you die. It might render them unable to continue on."

"My squad will carry on, just like the human race. Many of our brothers and sisters have fallen already, Levi, and many more will continue to. It will make no difference if I am included in those numbers."

"It will make a difference to me," he said, irritated as if he were speaking to a child who didn't understand the rules.

"What?" I asked before Levi pushed me down into my chair. He grasped a handful of my short hair on the top of my head, and forced me to look down. He leaned his forehead against mine. My eye widened when I saw him close his in defeat.

"You're an idiot sometimes," he muttered. "If you die, I'll be affected the most."

"Levi…." I whispered his name. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're important to me, you dimwit. I've kept it hidden for so long, so I'm not surprised if you don't believe me. I don't care if you do or not, because I'm the one who knows the truth to my feelings."

"Levi…."

"I don't want to see you fight anymore, but you're correct; I'm not in charge of who is a part of what mission. I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you to be careful."

"I will be," I told him gently. I had no idea he felt that way. I thought he and I were only connected through a bond of mutual trust and nothing more. It was both strange and exciting to see that new side of him. I could feel myself smile. "I'll be extra careful, Levi! You'll see! I'll work harder to be a better soldier than how I was before."

"You better," Levi said, chuckling. "I meant it when I said I'd kick your ass if you get injured badly again."

I smiled and said, "Then I'd better get some rest for tomorrow."

**{AN} I wanted to make this chapter a little longer, but felt it would be best to leave it here. ****I honestly planned on ending it here, but if you guys want a part three, I'll be more than happy to do one! **


	3. I Love Your Eyes part 3

**I Love Your Eyes part 3**

I walked into the room where the meeting for the next mission was to be held. Most of the others were there already, and amongst the familiar faces I saw, there were some who I did not know.

One boy I didn't know the name of turned to me. His eyes widened when he took a look at my face. "You're the leader who lost her eye!"

I nodded my head.

The boy walked towards me, and gave me the normal salute. "My name is Jean Kirstein, sir!"

Straightening my spine, I clasped my left arm behind my back and held my right fist over my heart, mimicking Jean's stance. "My name is [first name] [last name], Squad Leader in the Survey Corps."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!" Jean said.

I gave him one of my rare smiles. "Same to you, cadet."

Another boy approached Jean and I. I turned to him, waiting for him to say something. "M-My name is Eren Jaeger, sir!" The boy saluted me and I nodded.

"I look forward to working with both of you, Eren and Jean," I told the kids.

Eren beamed.

"Jaeger!" Levi's voice boomed from the other side of the room, causing Jean, Eren, and I to flinch. "You sit over here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Yes sir," Eren said before walking towards Levi.

I turned to look around the room, and saw Leroy sitting next to an empty chair. He noticed me looking at him, and he waved me over. "I saved you a seat, [first name]!" he said as I headed to where he was.

I nodded a thanks and sat down. I leaned back in my chair, and propped my feet on the desk in front of me, crossing my arms and ankles. While waiting for Erwin to come in the room, I swore I felt eyes on my figure. Instinctively, I turned my head to look towards Levi, whose eyes were trained on me.

I smirked at him and gave him a nod. I was sure he was upset that I was there, but over the course of a few weeks, I proved to him, Erwin, and myself that I still had what it took to lead my squad. I was so sure he would have said something to me about it, but after the night he and I spoke to Erwin, he hadn't said a word to me.

Levi just sighed and looked away.

What was his problem?

I had no time to ponder over it because Sir Eyebrows walked into the room, silencing all idle chitchat and tensing up the air. Over the next three hours, he, with the assistance of Hanji, described the plan in detail. The two of them drew formations, wrote notes, and covered everything we had to know, all in front of the chalkboard.

After the discussion, Leroy and I were part of the select few who understood our roles. Most of the others still had unanswered questions and ended up flocking to Erwin and Hanji for extra explanations.

"I'm surprised Hanji was able to describe all that in three hours," Leroy said in my left ear.

I snorted back a laugh. "Me too. Hanji's good at what she does though."

"No doubt there," Leroy agreed easily. "So, do you want me to tell the others about our Squad's role in the mission?"

I nodded. My squad was going to be part of the team to reach the forest first. Once there, we were to take out any and all titans that threatened to keep Squad Levi from traveling through. "You can tell them our role, and I'll go into details on how we're going to take out ten through fourteen meters. I'm already coming up with ideas. Once I decide on the best solutions, I'll go over them with everyone."

"Yes sir," Leroy said, giving me a stern nod.

I settled back in my chair after straightening out multiple times to keep my spine happy. I ended up keeping an eye on Eren, who was talking to Levi. "Do you really think that kid is our best solution?" Leroy asked me, seeing what I was seeing.

I simply shrugged. "Who knows? It's not like we have much of a choice. It's either do things with no help at all, or try to trust Eren in giving us a hand. I won't say it can't hurt to try, because it can, I just think he seems to really want to give us some sort of an upper hand against the titans."

No one knew for sure whether or not it was going to work, but we damn well gave it our best shot.

* * *

There were so many bodies; bodies of allies, soldiers, loved ones. I couldn't count how many there were. I lowered myself to my knees beside one of the corpses wrapped up in a sheet. I couldn't tell who it was immediately, but by looking at the stocky build, I had some sort of an idea. I reached over and peeled apart the sheet edges so I could have a view of the chest. I wanted nothing more than to stand up and get away from that scene as fast as possible, but that wasn't an option. With shaky hands, I picked up the still arm, and ran my fingers down to the right hand.

I recognized the hand as Leroy's. I didn't need to look at the face to confirm it. That hand belonged to my right hand man, my confidante, my friend, and he was dead. He died right in front of my eyes, along with the rest of my squad members, and I was left alone.

A split second passed and I squeezed my eyes, cradled that hand to my chest, threw my head back, and cried. I sobbed as loud as I could, not caring who heard me. Tears ran down my face immediately, as my mangled cries continued.

Things had started out so well!

_"Alright guys," I said as I smoothed out a hand drawn map I did of the paths we were going to take in the mission. "Our job is to get rid of the titans," I looked up at each of my squad members and continued, "I know each of you can take on ones shorter than ten meters, but unfortunately there will be much taller ones as well. When the time comes to take out the big ones, we will do it as a team. Do you hear me? Not one of us is to try to take on a big one by ourselves."_

_I watched as each of my members nodded once. "We will go over how we are to take on the bigger ones tomorrow."_

_"What about abnormals?" Lisa asked._

_ "When those are spotted, we will each take a position. Depending on the size of the titan, I will give out signals. When I whistle once, Lisa and Jan will stand at the bottom of the trees, while Leroy, Viktor and I will be near the tops. When I whistle for four straight seconds, Lisa and Jan will slash at the titan's ankles. That should be enough for me to come in and cut it down, but if there has to be more, Leroy and Viktor will distract it, and then I will deliver the final blow."_

_"Sounds easy enough," Jan said, grinning._

_"Sounds easy, but might not be when it happens for real," I reminded him. "We will have to be as careful as possible when handling the situation, but I have confidence we can do this."_

_"What if we can't?" Lisa asked. _

_I stared into her frightened eyes for a moment before closing my good eye and chuckling. "Whose squad do you belong to?"_

We were so prepared for the abnormals and the shorter ones. We were so ready, but the damn female titan came it and killed my comrades after I signaled for us to try to kill it anyway.

Realizing that it was my fault, I cried even harder.

It was gross seeing [first name] cry. I can't say I blame her for it was a sad day, but it was gross nonetheless. When Erwin was distracted for a moment, I headed towards the wailing squad leader.

"[first name]," I said as I put a hand on her shoulder when I stood behind her.

The girl looked back at me, her one visible eye swimming in tears. Her left eye was concealed, but I could see the tear trails underneath the patch.

Those eyes that I loved, belonging to the one girl who meant everything to me were in such pain, and I couldn't bear it. Not even when she turned her form around completely, and buried her face in my chest. One arm wrapped around my hips, and the other clung to my shirt.

I could feel her tears soak through my shirt, and I realized I didn't care. No, I didn't like the gross water stains that continued to grow, but I didn't care about it in that moment. I didn't know what to do or how to comfort the woman, but I did place a hand on her short locks of hair.

"It's my fault, Levi!" she announced between hiccups. She turned her head and leaned against me so she could speak clearer. "They're dead and it's my fault!"

"It's not your fault," I told her quietly.

"What did they die for?" she wondered. Her fingers dug into the fabric of my pristine shirt and I swore for a moment she was going to poke a hole through it. "They followed my orders, and they ended up dying! They died for nothing, Levi!" Her voice gradually rose as she sobbed harder. "Not just my cadets, but everyone here died for nothing!"

"That's not true," I told her. "They didn't die for nothing."

"Then what for?" she asked, turning her gaze towards me. I could see the snot running from her nostrils, and I could see her tears trail down her skin and dissolve in the ridge between her lips. I could see every part of her that was falling apart, and knew I had to try to help her. I stared at her glowing orb before saying clearly, "We learned information about the female titan; information that, if we didn't venture beyond the wall, we wouldn't have been able to learn. Your cadets, my cadets, and every other brave soldier who died today, did not die in vain, [first name]. I assure you that."

I wasn't sure if saying those words was the right thing to do, but it did cause [first name] to stop crying so she could hear me talk.

"Those soldiers knew what they were doing when they followed you out here. They knew what they were getting themselves into, same as my own members. All we can do now is carry on in hopes to defeat the titans one day and remember our lost comrades, not as people who died for no reason, but as friends who helped mankind. So, stand up squad leader. Let's return with the others."

A few seconds passed in which [first name] and I looked at each other. I stared into her eye and she looked back in mine, and for the first time since I approached her while she was crying, she gave me a small smile. I was looking at the embodiment of relief and hope for the future all rolled into one expression and I knew I had helped her see my point.

I was right after all, all we could do was carry on, together. No matter what happened, I was going to stay by her side.

**{AN} Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Crush (Modern AU)

Levi glanced up at the clock, and sighed. It was about the tenth time he did that action in the past five minutes. He was anxious for the clock to strike the right numbers and signalize the end of his class. He closed his eyes and rubbed his eyelids as he listened to the clatter of his students typing on the computers in front of them.

"Mr. Ackerman?" a girl called from the front row.

His eyes snapped open and he looked up to see it was Sasha who had spoken up. Her fingers were paused as they loomed over the keyboard situated in front of her, and her brow was furrowed slightly.

"What is it?" he asked the brunette.

"Is it okay if I eat my lunch now?" she asked, completely serious.

The man wasn't sure if she was making a sick joke, or if she was incredibly serious. He had been teaching that class for about seven months, and he knew his students were quite aware of his needs to have his room spotless.

He couldn't help his brow from twitching as he gave her a look. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I'm guessing it's a no," she asked, shoulders slumped.

"Correct," he said, turning once again to look at the clock. He sighed once more.

"You itching to get somewhere after this, Mr. Ackerman?" a new voice suddenly called from another angle of the room.

Levi looked up to see Jean was the one who was talking then. Levi eyed Jean's smirk, contemplating whether or not to throw something at him. "If you're talking, then I assume you're finished with your paper due tomorrow. Want to clean something for me?" Levi smirked back as Jean quickly turned to his computer without another word.

A few more minutes passed, the clock struck the correct time, and Levi dismissed the class. He ran his fingers through his dark locks as he stood from his chair and collected his things. After making sure he had everything he needed, he waited by the door to his room, like he had been doing everyday for a few months. He checked his wristwatch, noting the time was 2:34. At 2;35. he heard the familiar footsteps approaching his room from the hallway, and he counted down from five seconds in his mind.

When he reached one, he stepped out into the hallway, and locked the door to his room.

"Hey, Levi!" the voice he wanted to hear the most said his name. With an indifferent glance, he noticed the woman he had been wanting to see all day was standing a few feet away. She wore a pair of nice jeans and a sweater that day, and he noticed she had done her hair differently.

"Hello," he said as the two of them started walking down the hallway together.

It was a routine for the both of them- at least, to Levi. Everyday after his evening class ended, he would make sure to run into (first name) just so he could see her. Thankfully, she didn't figure out that he was the one making sure things went that way, but if she did, she didn't mention it to him.

"How was class?" she asked.

"Same old shit," he answered, "The brats are still brats."

(First name) chuckled and said, "I bet they aren't that bad."

"If you came to my class once, you'd understand what I mean."

"I wish I could, but I can barely catch a break. It's been busy for me for a few weeks," (First name) said.

(First name) was a therapist available for the students to visit through the college. Her office was on the top floor of the building Levi's classes were in. It was the perfect set up for him to be able to see her as often as possible. Lately though, the only time he had been able to converse with the woman was after his class. He cherished the moments he had with her, as small as they were.

"Things should lighten up soon," he commented.

"Oh yeah, you have a lot of stuff to deal with too, don't you?" she asked as they approached the cafeteria and he nodded.

The cafeteria was the destination where the two would part ways. Levi, wanting more time with the slightly taller woman, turned to look at her for a few seconds.

She turned to look at him, and immediately blushed. "W-What is it, Levi?" she asked, turning to look at the ground.

"You look nice today."

Ho-ly shit. Never once did he think he would say something like that to her. He always thought she looked good, and he made mental notes here and there about her appearances, but never did he actually voice his opinions. Until that moment.

"Thanks," she said to the frozen and internally shocked Levi. "I-I think you look nice too."

He forced himself to smile. "See you later," he said, heading towards the doors to go to his car for a break before his next class. He contemplated sticking his head in the trash can that was located next to the door he exited, but thought against it in the next moment.

"You too!" (First name) said, giving Levi a small wave, which he didn't see because he was aiming to get as far from her as possible.

* * *

"'You look nice today'? What the hell, are you an absolute idiot?" he scolded himself as he sat in his sleek, black mustang. "You might as well have told her her boobs look great! God, I'm a fucking idiot. That wasn't smooth at all."

A knock on the passenger window caused Levi to roll his eyes when he saw it was Hanji.

Her glasses were pushed up her forehead, causing her bangs to stick out every which way, and she wore her lab coat as she grinned at Levi. He rolled down the window and said, "What do you want, shitty glasses?"

"Let me sit in here too!" she said, slightly whining.

"No."

"Come on! (First name) won't get the wrong idea, I promise! She can't see us, she's in her office! Plus, I put on my clean lab coat," Hanji pleaded.

Levi sighed and clicked on the unlock button. Shit goggles jumped in his car as if it was the last time she would ever have an opportunity to do so. "I saw you talking to her! How'd it go today? Did you tell her how you feel?"

"If I did that, I would still be with her and not here with you," he told her.

"You need to tell her soon, Levi! It's been what, five months? You've been thinking about her for five months, and you haven't said anything!" Hanji huffed.

"I told her she looks nice today," Levi brought up.

"That's a step in the right direction," the other teacher said. "Now you just need to go for it!"

"She's been busy recently," Levi ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "I can't find a time to really talk to her about things."

"If you can't find time, then make time!" Hanji said, exasperated.

Levi opened his eyes and cocked a brow at the woman. "What do you mean?"

"Make an appointment to talk to her, then tell her how you feel! Then that way, she gets paid, and you can finally tell her what you've been wanting to."

"That's a dumbass idea," Levi told Hanji. "I'm glad _you're_ not a therapist."

"Me too," Hanji agreed. "I like working with frogs. I named two I found in a creek this morning! Want to know their names?"

"Not really," the short man said, leaning his head against the headrest.

Hanji suddenly grew quiet, and the two sat in the silence for a few seconds before Levi pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Hanji asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Nosy much? Good Lord, what do you think? I'm going with your appointment idea."

* * *

A few weeks passed and Levi stood in front of the door to (First name)'s office. He, _the_ Levi Ackerman, hesitated before pushing the door open. He couldn't remember the last time he actually hesitated before doing anything, but that was because he never did anything that was so nerve-wracking before. His heart pumped wildly as he saw her sitting at her desk.

His icy posture relaxed as he saw her bright smile, and he relaxed even more when he noticed her office wasn't as dirty and unorganized as many other faculty members' offices were. He took a seat in a brown leather chair in front of (first name)'s desk and crossed one leg over the other.

"Hey Levi," she said gently. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine," he answered. "How about you?"

"I'm doing okay," she answered, still talking softly. "But more importantly, what's on your mind? What's worrying you?"

_Okay this is stupid_, Levi thought to himself. _She's going to think I'm stupid._

"Well, I want to know the best way to approach an issue I've been having for a while," he said from memorization of the notes he made before the appointment. That's right, he tried to prepare himself in the best way he could before seeing her.

"What kind of an issue?" she wondered.

"I have a crush on someone," he forced himself to say. (First name)'s eyes widened slightly and Levi immediately back tracked. "Okay, crush is an understatement. I...I'm in _love _and I don't know how to tell her."

(First name) settled back and rested her elbow on her desk. She put her chin in her hand and asked,, "Why are you coming here to see me about a crush you have, Levi? I'm a therapist, not a relationship guru."

_Olay, this is definitely stupid. God, why me? _Levi wanted to shout towards the heavens but instead he just switched his crossed legs and said, "I don't know who else to talk to."

"Okay then," the woman at the desk smiled a little at Levi. "If you were one of my students, I would have told you to go see someone else, but you're you, so I'll make an exception." Levi swore he could see a light twinkle in her eyes, and felt he could look at her forever. "Honestly? Just tell her! Wait, she's not a student is she?"

"Christ, no! She's a faculty member!" Levi couldn't help but raise his voice slightly.

"Okay good. Like I said, just tell her, okay?" (First name) gave Levi a smile, and it was one of his favorites. It was the purest smile a woman could offer, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her in that moment. He noticed she was waiting patiently for him to say something, and he forced words out of his mouth.

"That's a little hard to do. Whenever I'm with her, my chest feels weird and I find I have a difficult time saying anything. She probably thinks I'm a cold, heartless person, but actually I get speechless in her presence. It took a few months for me to push myself to try to have a decent conversation with her."

(First name) blushed lightly as she looked down at her lap. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"It felt weird for me to say, so don't expect any more sappy shit." Levi crossed his arms and listened to (First name) giggle.

"Fair enough, Levi. Okay, then just practice saying what you want to say. When you realize what you want to say, then just say it. I'm sure the woman you have feelings for will feel flattered."

"Practice saying it?" Levi repeated.

"Yeah! Practice makes perfect, right? Just practice! That's all I can really say to you."

Levi thought about what she just said. Did she have no guesses about whom he was referring to? If she did, why didn't she ask? Was she just giving him privacy or something?

He looked at her face before thinking about how cute she was as she looked back with her innocent eyes and peaceful expression. He stood to his feet and said, "Thanks (first name). I have to go prepare for my next class."

"Did I help at all?" the woman asked as Levi reached the door.

"Of course you did," he said back to her. "See you soon."

_Practice huh?_ Levi thought to himself as he descended down the flight of stairs connecting the top floor to the first floor. _I hope shit glasses doesn't mind me using her for practicing._

* * *

Another week passed, and Levi ran into (first name) again after his class.

"Hey Levi!" she said.

"Hey," he said in response. A few seconds passed in silence before he added, "(First name)?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

He stared into her beautiful orbs and said, "There's something I need to tell you."


	5. Happy Birthday, Baby (AU)

Levi parked his car and then reached over to the passenger seat to pick up the bouquet of roses. He sighed as he touched some of the slightly wilted edges on a few flowers. He was going to write himself a note to get the roses from a different company for the next time. He didn't need pre-wilted flowers to give to her.

Climbing out of his car, Levi made his way through the multiple rows of dark gray stones until he reached the correct one.

_(First name) Ackerman _was scrawled across the stone in which he knelt before. He placed the roses against the stone before noticing some other flowers had been set against the stone as well. Levi figured maybe it was Hanji who visited her before he did.

"Happy Birthday baby," he said quietly as he sat Indian style on the grass. He didn't care whether or not grass stains were going to appear on his clothing that day.

Levi closed his eyes as the wind suddenly picked up a little bit, blowing his hair back from his face. He waited a few moments before saying, "Did you know Dieter is already three years old? Can you believe it? Good lord, children grow up so fast. I'm sure you would love seeing him try to walk. I would have brought him along, but I figured it wasn't the right time. I want him to come here when he's ready. Hanji is watching him for me right now." Levi's voice slipped up a little bit at the end, and he leaned his head in his hand. "I miss you so fucking much, (first name). We were supposed to raise our son together, don't you remember that? You even said yourself that we would go through all the difficulties of having a family _together_. I say this every year, but I still can't believe you left me already. Mike told me I need to move on, but I told him exactly what I told you when I asked you to marry me. You're always going to be the only one for me."

A simple golden band sparkled on Levi's left hand as he ran his fingers back through his hair so he could see again. In that moment, the clouds that were looming overhead suddenly parted, and the bright and warm sun shone through the opening onto Levi's face. He closed his wet eyes and leaned his head back, basking in the warmth. "That's you, isn't it?" He whispered. "You were always my sunlight."

It wasn't until hours later that Levi pulled into his driveway. He walked into his house to see Hanji was tying away on her laptop.

"Where's the kid?" Levi asked as he eyed Hanji's sitting position.

"He's taking a nap right now," Hanji answered him. She turned to Levi who walked towards the kitchen. "It's her birthday today," she said quietly. "You went there, didn't you?"

Levi nodded once and Hanji nodded in response. "I can't believe it's been three years," she said.

"I know," Levi told her, understanding what she meant. "Thanks for watching the squirt."

"No problem," Hanji said.

* * *

A few years passed, and Levi was going through a box of old videotapes when he came across one he did not recognize. It was labeled 'To Levi' in _her _handwriting. He took a deep breathe before pushing the tape into his TV.

Her face appeared on the screen. It was a recording of her from their bedroom while still being pregnant. Levi touched the screen over her face. Her eyes, her hair, her smile…he missed all of it.

"Hey Levi," she said in the video. "You're probably going to find this video later on, and when you do, it will be because I passed on."

She ran a hand over her baby bump before turning to the screen again.

"When I went to the doctors by myself, I was told giving birth would be very hard on me, so I recorded this just in case. If I don't need it, then I'll pitch it when you're not looking," she laughed and continued on, "Do you remember when we met? It was a very embarrassing encounter for me, but you just laughed it off. Once again, I'm sorry for dumping that cleaner all over your clothes." She giggled again and ran a hand through her hair. "Jeez, I was planning on a long video, but here I am. You made me tongue-tied and I'm not even talking to your face. By the way, you're at work right now. I'm sure that if you saw me doing this, you'd call me a brat and make me turn off the camera." She laughed again.

Levi kept his hand on the screen as he watched his woman on the screen.

"I'm also sure that, if I pass on, you'll find some way to blame yourself. Sweetheart, I want to tell you, it's not your fault by any means. I know you will be a good father, and I hope you can move on from me," she looked down at her lap and said, "I don't want you to completely forget about me, but please…. remember me every once in a while. I hope that's not too much to ask for…. I love you so much, Levi. I'm really glad I fell in love with you. You showed me a happiness I never would have found if I were with someone else."

Like a light switch, (First name)'s eyes started watering. She stated choking up on her next words too. "I'm going to end this video here because if I don't, you'll find me in this mess. Just remember that no matter what happens, I'll always love you and will always be watching over you."

The screen went black just as Levi's eyes began overflowing with tears.

That also happened to be the moment that the door was opened, and an eight-year-old Dieter walked into the house.

"Dad?" he said when he saw Levi sitting on his knees in front of a black screen. "What are you doing?"

Levi did nothing to hide his wet face as he turned to the boy. Dieter was the perfect mixture between Levi and _her. _He shared Levi's hair color and stature, but had his mother's eye color and smile.

"Come here kid," Levi said, holding his hand out towards the child.

"What is it?" Dieter asked as he approached Levi.

Levi pulled the kid into a tight hug and said, "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad."

Levi squeezed his eyes as more tears flowed down his face.

* * *

Hanji eyed the bouquet of roses in Levi's hands.

"It's her birthday, isn't it?" she asked the man. He nodded in response. Hanji nodded too, understanding.

"You ready, dad?" A Dieter in his early twenties asked his father as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah," Levi said before running a hand through his graying hair. "Let's go, kid."

Dieter drove the two of them to the cemetery. Before stepping out of the car, Levi looked at the golden ring on his finger. It was the same ring _she _had given him, and he didn't take it off once. He didn't plan on removing it from his person at all.

The two men walked through the rows of stones before arriving at a certain one. "Happy birthday mom," Dieter whispered as he crouched down.

"Happy birthday baby," Levi said as he set the flowers against the stone.

He could have sworn that the sun shone brighter and warmer as the rays touched the two men in the next moment.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this turned out crappy but I was having a lot of feels while writing this!**


	6. Alone (AU)

**{A/N} The reader in this one shot is from France! **

**please listen to The Only Moment We Were Alone by Explosions in the Sky while reading! I can't put a link in here because it'll be taken out but that's the song that goes along with this one**

* * *

She loved walking through crowds. She gained an unexplained joy while walking through busy streets and crowded buildings. It took her a while to realize she loved everything about being surrounded by people. While walking through seas of bodies, she was surrounded by so many differences. She was able to see different types of skin tones, heights, hair colors, sexes, and faces. Oh, the faces were the best part.

[Name] had a knack for noticing the small things in a work of art- things that no one else could see when glancing at the same masterpiece, and faces were no different to the young woman. She didn't have to look hard or for very long to take note of the unique features in one's facial structure. She loved seeing the marks, wrinkles, and bumps in a face because no two faces were often exactly alike. Not even for a pair of twins. She was able to see the beauty in the bodies around her, and that was so captivating to her.

She was amazed when she saw so many differences while being in one place. She used to think she was in awe because where she was was so different from her hometown in France, but she realized slowly it was the beautiful forms of artwork she was surrounded by- not just actual artworks, but the people around her as well.

It wasn't that she wasn't surrounded by different people in France where she grew up, it was just that she was raised by overprotective parents who didn't allow her to go into the outside world very often. When she was eighteen, she decided to move to a whole new country because she wanted to explore the world, not be in a cage away from it.

While [Name] loved being surrounded by people, she often found herself feeling uncomfortable while being alone with certain individuals. Many of the people she would be alone with, like a doctor for example, would be interested in hearing about her home life, and not she herself. She did not mind answering curious questions, but no one wanted to know about her personal interests. Questions were always aimed at France and what life was like over there. Maybe she was just being paranoid about the whole thing, but to her, hearing more about someone and not about where they grew up or where they live, was much more exciting.

[Name] found herself going to a museum where she could admire paintings and sculptures alone. She quietly pointed with her finger at all of the small details she could see from where she stood. The young woman pointed at a leaf in a painting of flowers and quietly said to herself, "This leaf is a little thicker than the others."

She slowly walked to the next painting, which depicted a woman holding her newborn baby. "This leg is a little thicker than the other," she said quietly while pointing at the painting.

She quietly smiled to herself before eyeing the painting for a little longer. She slowly walked towards the next form of artwork- a sculpture of a man and woman sitting.

"Her fingers are a little thin on this hand," she said to herself.

"Are you just pointing out imaginary differences to make the artwork look bad?" a voice suddenly asked behind the woman.

She turned around to see a man standing there with his arms crossed. He was a tad bit shorter than she was, but that didn't stop her from noticing the details in his person.

He wore black jeans, black shoes, and a black jacket, His black hair was styled in an undercut, and his bangs fell in the vision of cool dark eyes. His face was smooth, his jaw was strong, and his cheekbones were perfect. To [Name], this man was perfect. To [Name], everyone was perfect, but this one man far exceeded all the others she has seen. "No," she said in her accented tone. "I was pointing out the differences that make the artwork unique. Like everyone around you and me, the artwork is not perfect, but that is what makes it so."

The scowl the man wore on his face slowly faded away and he looked at her curiously. Whether it was because of her accented voice, or the words she just said, the man gave her an approving nod. "Here I thought you were just making fun of everything."

"You were following me?" she asked.

The man's face fell. "I was looking at the artwork you were looking at, alright? That's as far as the coincidences go."

A smile grew on [Name]'s lips. The short fellow she was talking to gave off a calming aura, and she felt she could relax around him.

"Are you just going to continue staring at me or...?" he asked her a bit harshly.

She should have felt upset by the way he spoke, but a light giggle escaped her lips and she turned around towards the sculpture she was standing in front of as fast as she could. "I was admiring the artwork," she said quietly.

"You were admiring me?" the man asked, with a slight smirk.

"To me, everyone is artwork," [Name] told him without looking in his direction. She kept her gaze on the sculpture as she continued to speak, "All of us are creative pieces of art. The differences that separate us from the others are what makes us unique individuals."

"What...do you think makes me unique?" he asked her.

She turned to look at his face. He wore a bored expression as he looked back at her. She thought everything about him made him unique, but she said, "Your height."

The man suddenly chuckled, and looked away from her. A slight blush sprinkled his cheeks and he said, "I'm Levi."

_Levi, huh? What a cool name_, she thought.

"[Name]," she said back. Levi gave a nod and said nothing so the two of them could look at the art silently.

_I like you Levi. I hope we become friends_.

[Name] suddenly looked around her and Levi, to see they were the only ones in that particular hall.

And she realized she didn't mind being alone with him.


	7. Together

Limping along the destroyed town area, Levi slowly made his way. He momentarily leaned against one outside wall of a house to regain his breath. Even though he didn't move very fast, his breathing was shallow and drawn out as if he were dying.

That's what he was. He was dying. He had lost blood and was continuing to lose it every second, even as he stood still. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees. For a few seconds he focused on the growing pool of red that had already taken up half of his clothing. He could feel his own blood seeping out of his wound, and it grossed him out to no end.

Honestly, he didn't have to be looking through the rubble of the townhouses. He didn't have to be searching for something in the wake of the destruction caused by the titans. But he needed to be where he was. He decided that long before his feet started moving. He didn't have to be there, but he needed to be.

"Heichou!" a female voice started calling for him. "Heichou! Heichou!" the voice slowly grew louder and louder, and Levi was soon facing the only woman in his squad.

"Petra," he said in a low voice. With a grunt, he straightened his back and looked her in the eye.

Petra's eyes weren't meeting his however, they were focused on his body. "Levi," she said quietly. She was observing his broken state. Levi didn't need to hear her voice her pity because it was all over her face. "Levi," she repeated over.

"After today you will take over my place," Levi told her.

Petra's eyes filled with tears immediately, and they spilled down her face in a waterfall. "Levi," she whispered. "You can still be saved!" She looked him in the eye finally, and tried to put on a tough expression. "There's still time!"

"There's no time," Levi argued. He shifted his weight to his good leg, and said, "I need to find her."

He didn't need to specify who he was referring to for her to understand. Petra was oddly quiet, but he figured she was just thinking about what to do.

"I need to find her, Petra," Levi continued on. "I need to find her. Her squad was in this area, and I'm going to find her."

"Levi," Petra said his name again. "Her squad is de-"

Levi looked to the ground and said, "If I'm not with her, I'll regret it. Like I said, tell Erwin I'm promoting you to take my place. You're strong enough to handle it."

"Levi-"

"Petra," Levi looked the girl in the eye. She was still crying, but Levi wore his strong expression. "Go back to the others. I will not be upset if you turn your back on me. In fact, I'm ordering you to. Turn around...walk away from me, and do not look back. Let me find her, alright? Please do not be cruel and take the chance of finding her away from me."

"Heichou..." Petra said quietly. A few seconds passed and she suddenly straightened her spine, and saluted her captain. Her strong face made its way to the surface, but it suddenly vanished and she looked like she was about to cry once more. "It was my pleasure to serve with you in the war against the Titans," she said.

Another few seconds passed, and Petra suddenly turned her back on Levi. When she started walking away, she did not look back, and Levi smiled briefly before turning back to the destroyed village area.

Levi pushed himself off from the wall and continued walking slowly.

Maybe six or seven minutes passed before he started calling her name,"[Name]! [Name]! [Name]!"

She wasn't calling for him though, and Levi realized that quickly. He refused to accept the fact that she was gone. She couldn't have left. Her squad was a team of highly skilled members, so how could all of them be wiped out? Levi didn't want to think of it.

"[Name]!" he shouted as loud as he could.

Just when he thought the worst, he swore he heard her respond. "L-Levi?"

"[Name]!" Levi started moving faster when he heard her say his name. He walked in between pieces of broken debris, determined to find her. "[Name]!"

"Levi," she said his name in a hoarse voice from somewhere very close by. Levi moved as fast as he could, and he finally found her.

She was laying on the ground, and both of her legs were trapped under a large piece of a broken roof. Aside from that, there was a few scratches on her arms and chest, and blood had trickled down one corner of her mouth. She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes as he stood there near her. She looked relieved to see him, and he felt it too. Her eyes fell to his wound, and the relief disappeared.

He started to walk towards her silently.

"Levi...what are you doing?" she asked when he suddenly placed his hands under the broken debris that covered half of her body. He started to pull upwards on it, and she said, "Levi, don't!" Her voice was beginning to choke up. "Levi, stop it and get out of here! I'm done!" Her voice started to rise as she grew more and more upset.

Levi didn't listen to one word she said, and he just pulled up on the broken roof fragments that were trapping her. After a bit of pulling, groaning, and fighting through the pain his side was giving him, Levi lifted the broken piece off [Name] and pushed it away from her. He tried not to look at the damage, but he decided to anyway. Her legs were so bad from the weight of the debris, and he tried not to show his horrified expression.

He looked at her face finally, and noticed the tears along the rims of her eyes. "Levi," she whispered. "I can't move."

"You don't need to," he told her as he straightened himself up. He walked around [Name] and sat down on the ground beside her. Levi reached towards the woman and put his arm under her shoulders.

"Levi," she said his name before he pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Does that hurt?"

"No," she said as Levi pulled her into his arms. He sat with her in-between his legs and the side of her head leaned against his shoulder.

"You came back for me," [Name] suddenly said. Levi, who was looking ahead of them, didn't need to see her face to know she was crying silently.

"Of course I did," he said quietly in response.

A few seconds passed, and she said his name again.

He gently squeezed her in his arms. The two of them did not need to share words to know how the other was feeling. He knew she loved and she knew he loved her. They also knew neither one of them were walking away from that scene.

Levi looked down at his and her legs, and couldn't tell whose blood belonged to whom. Knowing he could not save her from her death sickened Levi to his stomach. Of course he knew everyone died, but it still hurt to see the one girl he cared for as more than a friend dying.

He turned his gaze to the woman in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and she stopped crying. Levi couldn't tell whether she was just saving her breathe or if she...passed on already. He didn't want to believe the latter option, but he knew that's probably the one that was the truth.

Levi closed his eyes and said, "We won't be getting that house we talked about, [Name]. We won't be living together after all of this is over, but...we're together now and we'll be together in the afterlife. That is enough for me."

Levi pulled [Name] closer and leaned his cheek against her forehead. He sighed deeply.

* * *

**I do not own the characters of snk**


	8. For The Love of the Music (AU) Part 1

It was unusual for a 'gangster' to enjoy listening to classical music, but that didn't stop Levi from attending concerts where classical music filled the air with strings and piano. In fact, he always tried to get a seat in the front row whenever he went to those kinds of concerts by himself. He always figured that if he was going to listen to instrumental music, he might as well be in the front row to truly appreciate the art.

He always enjoyed listening to the performers give their best. Levi couldn't say which performance was his favorite, but that was until he was able to see [Last Name] [First name] perform. [Last Name] was one of the most popular violinists of that day and age. Many people aimed to see her live at least once in their life, and Levi wasn't any different from them.

Like always, he was sitting in the front row that night he saw her live for the first time; but instead of being by himself, he was with his friend Hanji. Hanji was excited for Levi to attend that particular concert with her. See, Hanji was the assistant to [Last Name] [First Name]. Hanji followed the young woman around the world to whatever concert she was being a part of. Wherever [Last] was, so was Hanji.

"It's almost her turn," Hanji whispered in Levi's ear about halfway throughout the evening.

Levi nodded once but otherwise said nothing. He remembered the first time he ever heard [Last]'s music.

It was a few years ago on the night Levi met Hanji for the first time.

_"I'm sorry for almost shooting you," Levi said as he drove Hanji home._

_Hanji laughed bitterly. "It's okay. I never once thought that I would die by the hands of yakuza."_

_When the two of them grew quiet, Hanji asked if she was able to turn on the radio. "I don't like silences," she had explained to Levi._

_Levi nodded and Hanji reached over and turned on the radio._

_"Oh wow!" the woman said when she realized what station the radio was on. "I didn't know you enjoyed classical music!"_

_"Well I do," Levi said, not taking his eyes off the road once. "...I'm usually able to tell who is playing, but I can't place a finger on who is on right now."_

_"Oh!" Hanji exclaimed. "That's [Last] [First]. She's one of the youngest violinists to already have her own record out as well as a large fan base. She's only twenty-three years old! Isn't that neat?"_

_"Sure sure," Levi said absentmindedly._

'There she is!" Hanji whispered, pulling Levi out of the past.

He looked up towards the stage when the crowd started clapping and whistling. There she was. [Last] was standing there on stage in the flesh. She was only a few feet from Levi's row, and he swore she carried a fresh and glowing aura with her as she looked out to the audience.

She wore a very nice floor length black dress, her hair was curled softly, and her face was free of any heavy makeup. In her hands were her tools, and after smiling softly towards the crowd, she set the violin against her body in the right position.

After a few seconds of self composure, [Last] started playing. The music that sounded throughout the room was completely and utterly beautiful even from the very beginning. [Last] had a way of perfectly conveying multiple emotions through every song. Levi could detect the joy, the relief, the excitement, and the sadness in the way the music was played.

[Last] had her eyes closed as her hand delicately pulled the bow across the strings. Not only was the music gorgeous, but the player was too. [Last] had a beauty that Levi had never seen before. To him, she was an otherworldly creature, too pure for the world they were both in.

After all, how could that world hold him, a member of the yakuza, and her, a fragile girl in the same room? He would never know how it was truly possible.

He felt very lucky to be as close as he was to her.

[Last] did not have a very large part in the concert for she was the closing act, but that didn't mean she held less of an effect over the audience. Without looking behind him (Levi dared not to tear his eyes from the most important person in the room), Levi knew the audience was just as captivated as he was.

How could they not be? Hanji was right all those years ago; [Last] had already released a solo album, and had a large number of fans before the age of twenty-four. That was an amazing feat to have under one's belt.

Levi believed that there was also one other factor that made [Last] stick out to the world of ordinary people. [Last] was blind.

Whenever her pretty eyes looked out into the crowd, she didn't focus on one particular object. Her eyes always seemed to stare over the heads in the crowd, never seeing or focusing on an object or face.

She had not been the first impaired person to play a musical instrument, but she was among the few, and that (as well as the fact that she was so popular) was awe-inspiring to many around the world.

When the last song started playing. Levi saw gentle tears travel down [Last]'s face. The song she chose to play was low and drawn out, and Levi could feel the sadness in the chords. Maybe she was crying for personal reasons, and if that were the case, then Levi found something else to admire in her. She was sharing something deep with hundreds of strangers, and she wasn't afraid to show her emotions.

When [Last] dropped the violin and bow to her side, signalizing the end, the entire room erupted into applause. Even Levi stood to his feet and marveled at the woman who gently smiled to the room.

_She is amazing_, he thought.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one! I do not own the characters of SNK**


End file.
